


False Paradise

by hishirin



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M, subtle Elibarra, summary with no relation to the story whut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Stop the fire before it burns you completely, before it goes out of control and destroys you, leaving you beyond recognition.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :: I own nothing but the plot. All belongs to Dr. Jose Rizal
> 
> Notes:: THE BOAT SCEENEEEE!! I kept on thinking that these two should have eloped have their own happy ending but nooooo apparently in canon, they're not gays :

"My lord, I only have one request before we part ways. May I?"

"You may. What is it?"

Elias smiles at him sadly, rowing the paddles slowly. "For your safety, please, pretend that you do not know me. That I never existed in your world in the first place. I must join my brothers in battle, and I cannot afford to stake your life in this task I wish to do. " He says, as the don's eyes widen.

"That... I am afraid that is an impossible request, Elias. I am indebted in you, you had saved my life. If it were not for you, I had cease to exist. Pardon me." Crisostomo shakes his head, lips drawn in a dubious frown. "I intend to pay my debt."

"You are not indebted to me in any way, sir. It is I who needs to pay his debt." Elias insists, looking up the sky. "Ah, it is almost time. Shall I return you at the seashore, my Lord?" He asks.

"Yes please." Crisostomo answers, not looking at him. He diverts his gaze at the beautiful sea.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, neither of them speaking, yet the tension is thick. Crisostomo is clearly thinking hard, his expressionless face gives away nothing, but his chestnut colored eyes are filled with so much sadness. Elias is too, lost in his own thoughts, his ebony colored eyes filled with agony, grief and hatred. Whoever killed his beloved sister must pay. They will not get away with this. Just by thinking this thought makes him shake in anger. Thirst for revenge overwhelms him.

"My lord, we are here." Elias informs him, putting the rows aside. Crisostomo snaps out of his reverie and smiles at Elias, without its usual radiance.

"Thank you Elias. I apologize for turning down your request. I really do." He says, getting off the boat. Elias offers him a faint smile.

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate that you did, sir. However, I understand your decision, no matter what it would be." He says politely, parking the boat under a coconut tree.  
"I cannot grant you your last request." Crisostomo says seriously, looking at Elias' eyes directly. "That is something I cannot do."

The other young man locks gazes with him, face unreadable. However, his eyes show a bit of anger, disappointment and another emotion that Crisostomo could not detect.  
"With all due respect sir, please, grant this request of mine." Elias pleads, as the other man frowns once more.

"I cannot. Pretend that is. You became my friend already, Elias. And I am not the kind of person to desert a friend." Crisostomo stubbornly insists. Elias almost heaves a frustrated sigh.

"Then will you please just swear on your late father's grave that you will never tell anyone your connections about me. Hide it as if your soul would be condemned if anyone finds out about it." Elias tries and the other looks thoughtful. After few minutes of thoughtful thinking, Crisostomo sighs softly in defeat.

"Fine then. I shan't. This is a promise I swear on my late father's grave." Crisostomo swears and Elias smiles lightly.

"Thank you my lord. This shall suffice. I bid you farewell and good intentions in your trip." Elias says, biding him farewell, taking off his straw hat and and bows politely to Crisostomo as a sign of respect.

"Same to you, Elias. Farewell. May God be with you always. _Salamat kaibigan_." Crisostomo smiles at him in which Elias returns with a small nod.

The current don of the Ibarra family leaves Elias behind, who looks at the sky, sighing heavily.

"I was a fool on hoping we could have a paradise. Don Crisostomo would have been our salvation if he only had agreed. Looks like we have to attain it the hard way." He murmurs, as he set to leave once again, this time, there is a chance that he cannot come back again.

Perhaps this is the best, to part ways with him and to never see him again for the long time. Who knows what might happen if Crisostomo keeps Elias around him longer. It will be harder to part away from him, as this lingering affection starts to grow into something more. He loves Salome irrevocably, that's true, and it dealt him great pain when they said their final farewells to each other, and if this is the last farewell he and Crisostomo would have, then he would be glad, even if halfheartedly.

_'Stop the fire before it burns you completely, before it goes out of control and destroys you, leaving you beyond recognition.'_


End file.
